Internal combustion engines typically drive several accessories through a belt drive arrangement that is normally powered by the engine's crankshaft or camshaft. For example, such accessories may include an alternator, a distributor, an air conditioning compressor, a power steering pump, oil pump, etc.
However, such belt drive systems are totally dependant upon the drive belt and also such systems as typically arranged are not at all compact. Thus a large amount of engine space must be utilized which is a major concern, as space is very limited within today's engine compartments. Also, it would be advantageous if the accessories were not dependant upon a drive belt, as such drive belts continuously tend to easily break due to excessive wear and tear.
Upon conducting a thorough search within the known prior art, the applicants did not find any apparatus which functions in the manner as herein described and taught. Nor did we find any apparatus which would be applicable for use, as is the present invention.